


in which the moray got too close to the fucking light

by writingisnotmystrongpoint



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, contest piece, do you see how serious i took this, hi parents, love u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisnotmystrongpoint/pseuds/writingisnotmystrongpoint
Summary: an entry to comic and gaylie's art/fic contest. I don't really care about winning, i just hope this makes 'em laugh. love you guys
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	in which the moray got too close to the fucking light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/gifts), [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fuck you, i'll go towards the light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917935) by [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244), [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie). 



Death bitch slaps the fucking derped face of the dumbass moray. Bitch got slapped so hard it combusted.

“fuk you.” death mutters aloud. Sans cries in the distance, not tears of sad, but tears of proud.

“gott damn, death. yous lit, yolo 23 skedoo daddy yo.” Sans has now becometh fresh dinkle man himself. Death then proceeds to exorcise him via slappage.

All the while this is happening, out in the further distance away - hearth gave birth to a smurf.

“this is smurfed up.” hearth then immediately bursts into song, crappily singing the lyrics to ‘unda tha sea.’ Why did this man become a bard.

His face slowly transforms in to that of the red lobster itself. No, not the restaurant. 

But motherfucking Sebatian.

Hearth gets sued for multiple copyrights.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya'll enjoyed my first actual fic on this site.  
> 'ave a good one.


End file.
